


A Farmer's Life for Me

by Digipokewhoofian10



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I fricking love Sebastian, I like Shane too, Might write a fic with Shane later, No dating Shane in this fic though, POV First Person, different POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digipokewhoofian10/pseuds/Digipokewhoofian10
Summary: After being crushed by the burdens of modern life, *cough cough* Joja, our heroine, Alice, moves to Stardew Valley. There she begins work on her Grandfather's greatest gift, Harmony Farm. But the young farmer was surprised to find happiness so soon in the form of the carpenter's pale dark haired son.





	1. Harmony Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice moves to her grandpa's old farm and makes a few friends. But not before being really awkward.
> 
> This fic is mostly gonna be Alice's POV but I have some ideas where I want to switch to other characters. ;)

_Ugh... I don't know how much longer I can take working for Joja..._ I thought to myself as I glanced over to the top drawer on my right.  _I think now is exactly what Grandpa was talking about._ I reached into the drawer and pulled out the letter I had received the day my grandpa passed away. I opened it and began to read it silently.

_**Dear Alice,** _

_**If you are reading this you must be in dire need of a change.** _

_**The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost** **sight**_   _ **of** **what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong.** _

_**I've enclosed the deed to that place... my pride and joy: Harmony Farm. It's located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It's the perfect place to start your new life.** _

_**It was my most precious gift of all, and now it's yours. I know you'll honor the family name, my dear. Good luck.** _

_**Love, Grandpa** _

_**P.S. If Lewis is still alive say hi to the old guy for me, will ya?** _

I had never been to Stardew Valley before, at least, as far as I can remember. I knew that Grandpa had a farm, but never did I expect him to give it to me. Especially since I had never even been there. But this was my chance. Probably my only chance. So as soon as I returned home from work I began packing, pretty soon I was on the bus with a few of my things.

I looked out the bus' window, partially at the vast green land that spread around the ground, and partially at my reflection. I was incredibly pale, I always had been, my long dark purplish hair often fell into my equally dark purple eyes. _How could someone like me run a farm?_ I had thought to myself.  _I'm probably going to get sunburnt the first day._ A sigh escaped my lips as the bus drew to a halt. I picked up my things and took a deep breath before stepping off.

"Hello! You must be Alice. I'm Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home. He's there right now, tidying things up for your arrival. The farm's right over here if you'll follow me." Said a woman who stood near the stop, her bright orange hair tied up in a ponytail, introducing herself and waving for me to follow. I shyly smiled and nodded as I dragged my things with me. When the farm came into view it was, in all honesty, a lot better than I thought it would be. I was still pretty intimidated. There would be so much work to do to get this place all cleaned up.

"This is Harmony Farm." Robin said turning to look at the mess of land. A light nervous laugh escaped my lips as I looked at the farmland.

"Oh boy... this is going to take a long time to clean up." I quietly said.

"It may look like a mess but there's some good soil underneath it." Robin said with a nod. I nodded and followed her again as she began to walk towards the old looking wooden cabin. "And here we are, your new home." Just as Robin finished her sentence, an older man stepped out of the cabin.

"Ah! The new farmer! Welcome! I'm Lewis, mayor of Pelican Town." He said introducing himself as he moved down the steps.

"Hello. I'm Alice. Oh! My grandpa told me to say hi to you for him." I said, keeping my voice polite and quiet. I never was good at meeting new people. Especially if they were older than me.

"Your grandfather was a great man." Lewis said with a bittersweet smile, seeming to recall memories of my grandpa. I smiled and nodded in agreement, I had always loved grandpa. "So... you're moving into your grandfather's old cottage. It's a good house... very 'rustic'." He added, looking back at the house.

"Rustic? That's one way to put it... 'Crusty' might be a little more apt, though." Robin commented with a light laugh. I had to stifle my laughter, she definitely had a point that the cabin was not exactly in the best shape.

"Rude! Don't listen to her Alice. She's just trying to make you dissatisfied so you buy one of her house upgrades." Lewis said with a grouchy frown. Robin gave a bit of a pout, crossing her arms and shooting a glare at the mayor. "Anyway... you must be tired from the long journey. You should get some rest. Tomorrow you ought to explore the town and introduce yourself. The townspeople would appreciate that." Lewis said.

"Yes. Of course. Thank you for your help. Both of you." I said politely thanking them. Lewis nodded and began to walk off before turning back to face me.

"Oh, I almost forgot. If you have anything to sell, just place it in this box here. I'll come by later to collect it for you. Well... good luck!" He said before walking away, Robin following not far behind.

"G-good bye! And thank you again!" I exclaimed thanking them again before they left. I turned to my new home and entered as I brought in my things. Once I had eaten dinner I collapsed into bed, not taking long to fall asleep.

I groaned as I woke up the following morning. I had to get up early and start the day, get used to a farm schedule. When I stepped outside I noticed two packages addressed to me. One was from Mayor Lewis, and the other was from grandpa. As I had already guessed, Mayor Lewis' contained seeds to help me get started. When I opened the one from Grandpa I wasn't too surprised to find all the tools I would need to help make this farm the best it can be. I smiled as I brought the tools and seeds out with me. I cleared out a little room on the farmland and planted the seeds. I smiled after I finished the work. Things were getting off to a pretty good start. I put the tools away and took a deep breath before heading into town to meet the people I'd be living by. I decided to go into a shop called 'Pierre's'.

"Welcome!" Said a cheery voice. When I looked it came from a man around the same age I would guess Robin to be. As I approached the counter he stood behind he spoke again. "Hey, it's Miss Alice, the new farmer. I'm Pierre, owner of the local general store. If you're looking for seeds, my shop is the place to go. I'll also buy produce from you for a good price!"

"Hello, Pierre. It's nice to meet you." I said with a polite smile. My attention was quickly taken away from Pierre when I saw a flash of purple out of the corner of my eye, turning my attention to a girl around my age, her purple hair a bit past her shoulders. It wasn't until she turned and faced me, looking at me curiously that I realized I was staring.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to stare! Your hair is just such a pretty purple!" I exclaimed, my face flushing a dark red in embarrassment. "I-it's just... purple is my favorite color and I just couldn't help it... I am so incredibly sorry." I added, beginning to mumble and stare at the ground.

"It's alright. Oh, that's right... I heard someone new was moving onto that old farm. That must be you. It's kind of a shame, really. I always enjoyed exploring those overgrown fields by myself." The purple haired girl said.

"O-oh! Yes! That's me. I-I'm Alice." I said, still blushing as I looked up at the girl and was pretty surprised to see her smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Alice. I'm Abigail!" She said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too Abigail." A smile growing on my face as I spoke.

"So what do you like to do Alice?" Abigail said, attempting to make conversation.

"Oh! I like to read, draw, play video games, and watch anime." I said, slowly relaxing.

"Cool! I like to play video games too. Maybe we could play together one day if you'd like." She offered.

"If you don't mind, I'd like that. Do be warned though, I'm not exactly good at games. I usually play them in easier settings." I said with a light laugh.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not too incredible myself." Abigail said with a shrug. "Well I should probably let you go, you have more people to meet." She added with a smile.

"Oh yes. I'll talk to you soon hopefully." I said with a smile.

"See you later Alice." She said smiling. I nodded and began to leave the store. Stepping out I began to wander around the town, it was nearly lunchtime, 11:30 AM to be exact. I spotted a young man, he seemed only a year or two older than me, wearing a green jacket, his brown hair spikey and his skin tanned. I hesitated for a moment before approaching him.

"H-hello." I said in quiet greeting.

"Hey, you're the new girl, huh? I think we're going to get along great. I'm Alex." The young, athletically built man said.

"Y-yes. I'm Alice. I hope we can be friends." I said with a shy smile. Alex nodded, beginning to toss a football.

"I'll see you around." Alex said catching it each time he tossed it.

"Yes. Of course. G-good bye." I said shyly as I turned away, walking over to a tree where a young woman near my age sat, reading a book. "Uhm... s-so sorry to bother your reading. I-I'm Alice. I will be living on the farm." I said as I approached the young woman her hair orange and curled at its ends.

"Hi... I'm Penny." She said softly with a small glance up at me.

"I-it's nice to meet you, Penny. I'll leave you to your reading." I said quickly leaving. I soon spotted another man, who looked a bit older than me, with brown hair and a mustache. I approached him nervously. "Hello. I-I'm Alice." I said in shy greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Harvey, the local doctor. I perform regular check-ups on and medical procedures for all the residents of Pelican Town. It's rewarding work. I hope you find your own work rewarding, in time." He said with a warm smile.

"I-it's nice to meet you, Harvey." I said a shy smile on my face.

"I look forward to getting to know you, I hope I don't see you coming here sick all too often." He said with a light laugh.

"I'll try my best not to. I look forward to getting to know you too Harvey." I said smiling a light laugh of my own escaping my lips. "If I ever do feel unwell I'll be sure to come to you. I'll let you go, I'm sure you have things you need to do. Have a nice rest of your day Harvey." I added with a smile.

"Goodbye, Alice. Have a nice day." Harvey said with a smile and nod. I began walking, heading back to the farm. I entered my home, picking up a map left for me by my grandpa. I took a look and decided that I would clean up the farm a bit more before going to the Stardrop Saloon. After several hours I had a lot more of the farm cleaned up and was really pleased with how it went. I looked at the time, 5:00 PM, and after cleaning myself up headed to the saloon.

As I pushed the saloon doors open I took a deep breath, ready to see a large number of new faces. But was rather surprised to find only a few new faces. A rotund man with brown hair and a mustache, a woman around my age with bright blue hair and a red dress, an older woman with curly blond hair, and a rather grouchy looking man who looked a few years older than me.

"Welcome! Well hello there! I'm Gus, the chef, and owner of the Stardew Saloon." The rotund man said introducing himself.

"H-hello. I'm Alice." I said with a small smile as I walked towards the counter.

"Hey kid, the name's Pam." Said the older woman with curly blonde hair introducing herself.

"Hello. I-it's nice to meet you both." I said with a nervous smile. I glanced over at the grouchy looking man and took a deep breath before approaching him a bit. "H-hello. I'm Alice. I'll be living on the old farm." I said nervously and politely

"I don't know you. Why are you talking to me?" Said the grouchy looking man said with a frown. I was a bit taken aback by his response, I certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Don't mind him. Shane is always grouchy. I'm Emily! I can see it in your face! You're going to like it here!" The young woman with the blue hair said as she introduced herself and the grumpy man.

"O-oh. Hello Emily. I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you." I said with a weak smile.

"Would you like to get anything to eat? Gus' food is amazing!" Emily said with a warm, friendly smile. It made me feel a bit more relaxed as I nodded, I ordered a plate of spaghetti, one of my favorite meals. After I finished eating I began to head home. I was exhausted and passed out almost immediately when I flopped onto my bed.

 _I guess my first day wasn't so bad after all. Thank you, Grandpa._ I thought to myself before passing out.


	2. The Sun and the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice meets Sam. One is like the moon and the other like the sun. And the sun just so happens to have another moon.

"Phew... finished with all the crops for today." I said to myself, looking at my small patch of land I had cleared for my parsnips. I decided to go to Pierre's to purchase a few more seeds. Since I still had some time before it opened up I did a little foraging, finding several flowers and berries I could probably sell for a fair price. I turned back to the farm, placing the foraged items in the bin that Lewis had pointed out when I moved in. I looked at the time on my phone, 9:10 AM. I slid the phone back into my pocket and headed to Pierre's.

"Welcome!" Pierre cheerfully welcomed me as I entered the small store.

"Hello, Pierre." I said with a small smile.

"Hello, Alice here to buy some seeds?" He asked with a warm smile. I nodded and looked at the seeds I grabbed a couple packets of parsnip seeds and some strawberry seeds. Softly smiling as I purchased each of them.

"Thank you Pierre. Hopefully I can get a bit more settled in once I get a bit more money." I said with a light laugh.

"Well I recommend growing blueberries in the summer." Pierre said smiling.

"I think I will. Thank you Pierre." I nodded and smiled, making note to purchase some blueberry seeds next season.

"Oh hey, Alice. How are things?" A second voice said, the voice of my new acquaintance, Abigail.

"Things are going pretty good. I'm probably going to plant these seeds later tonight."

"Cool. Have you met Sam yet?" Abigail asked.

"Uhm... No not that I recall." I said, lightly tapping my index finger over my lips as I pondered.

"Well then how about I introduce you to him? He'd definitely be easier to introduce you to than Seb." She said, her head shaking side to side just the slightest as she spoke.

"O-oh! Really? That would probably make things a bit easier for me." I began to grow shy again. Abigail nodded and pulled out her phone, seemingly texting someone. It didn't take long for my gaze to fall to the ground, this was another of my habits when I grew shy. If it wasn't for the fact I saw her feet beginning to walk away, I wouldn't have looked up to see her motioning to follow her. We walked out and approached a young man with blonde hair that stood up in a rather odd way.

The young man glanced at me, up from his phone. "Hey Sebastian." He said his green eyes returning to his phone for a moment before looking back at me. "Wait... Since when were you a girl Sebastian!?" He exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise as he looked at me.

"Uhm... I'm going to guess I look a lot like this Sebastian person. I'm new in town. My name is Alice." I said looking at him.

"Oh wow you really do. I'm Sam. Nice to meet you Alice." He said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Sam." I said shyly smiling.

"So you're the one who moved into that old farm? Seems kinda fun." Sam said looking at me.

"It is. It's hard work, but fun." I said with a small nod.

"What else do you like to do Alice?" He asked.

"I like to play video games, watch anime, read, draw. A lot of my interests are in the arts." I said, a smile growing on my face.

"Oh cool! You could fit right in with our group. Do you play any instruments?" He asked, excitement seeming to grow in him.

"I used to play the violin, but my teacher was terrible and that dream died. I ended up in choir instead. So I can sing." I said, a light laugh escaping me as I recalled my musical career. "Why do you ask?"

"Seb, Abby, and I all are in a band together." Sam said, a dorky grin on his face.

"That's really cool actually." I said, a smile growing on my face. "I only somewhat know what that'd be like since I was in choir for all four years of high school." I added with a nod.

"We haven't actually done any concerts yet, but hopefully soon." Sam said with a light laugh.

"Well then I'll let you get back to that. I should go foraging a bit more and try to earn some more money. I'm gonna need to buy more seeds for next season." I said.

"Alright, cool. Talk to you later Alice." Sam said.

"Have a nice day Sam." I said, waving as I began to head to the beach and find some shells to sell. I ended up gathering a lot and spotted a rotted bridge.  _Hmm... maybe I could fix that..._ I thought as I looked at it. Once I gathered enough things from the beach I headed home to put them in the bin. Then I pulled out my axe to chop down a few trees. By the end of the day I had cleared a little more room on the farm and was exhausted. Passing out immediately when I went to bed.

  _Sebastian... who could he be...? Does he really look like me? I wonder..._


	3. Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two moons meet, something special on the horizon for them.  
> Alice's POV

I awoke to the sound of rain tapping against the windows of the old cabin. I had to force myself up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I shuffled to the small kitchen. After eating, dressing, and fully waking up I grabbed my umbrella. I made sure the crops were alright before beginning to forage. I found a number of flowers and some spring onions. I let out a small sigh as I walked towards the beach. I picked up some seashells off of the wet sand, gently placing them in my bag.  _Doesn't look like it's going to stop any time soon._ I thought to myself. A ding caught my attention, pulling out my phone to see a notification from Sam.

**_Hey Alice! Abby and I are at the saloon and were thinking 'Hey, why not invite Alice to join us?'. So you're invited to join us. :D_** His text read.

**_Hey Sam. Sure, I'll head over after I empty out my bag. :)_** I replied, sliding the phone back into my pocket and heading back home. I placed the items I foraged into the bin before heading towards the saloon.

"Welcome!" Greeted the warm and friendly voice of Gus as I entered, closing my umbrella.

"Good afternoon Gus." I said with a smile.

"Oh come on! Not again!" Shouted a seemingly distraught voice that I quickly identified as Sam. I followed the sound of his voice, entering the saloon's arcade room. When I entered I made eye contact with a young man who couldn't have been much older than me, maybe a year or two at max. His grey green eyes meeting my dark purple ones. I couldn't quite place it, and despite becoming shy, I couldn't take my eyes away from him. His dark hair complementing his pale skin. "Oh! Alice! Hey!" Sam exclaimed, turning to face me. The blonde smiled as he turned to the other male in the room, nodding eagerly towards him.

"Hey. I'm Sebastian. Nice to meet someone who wasn't born and will probably die here." He said.

"H-hello. I'm Alice. I-it's nice to meet you." I said quietly. Sebastian nodded in response, he definitely was the quiet type.  _My type..._ I thought, my cheeks gaining a light pinkish blush. Sam and Sebastian returned to their pool game and I sat on the couch next to Abigail.

"Hey Alice." She said with a smile.

"Hey." I said, still looking at Sebastian.

_______________________________________________________________________ 

As I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and made myself breakfast I saw on my new calendar that today was the Egg Festival. After tending to my crops I made my way towards town. I looked around, there were several tables with food on them, along with many more tables and chairs. I spotted Sam, Abigail, and Sebastian, quickly walking over to them.

"Hello everyone." I said with a soft smile.

"Hey... ub... my doze... allergies..." Sam said, looking honestly fairly miserable. I felt bad for him, I personally didn't have any allergies but I had family who did, so I kinda understood his pain.

"Cheer up Sam! The egg hunt will be happening soon! Searching for eggs is like a treasure hunt." Abigail said with a smile, clearly excited about the egg hunt.

"We used to have a rotten egg toss. Mayor Lewis put an end to that pretty quickly." Sebastian said.

"I can definitely understand why. That'd be so awful to have to smell." I said, my nose wrinkling at the thought of the horrendous smell of rotten eggs.

"Will you be participating in the egg hunt Alice?" Abigail asked me.

"I think I will." I said with a smile. "I've always been pretty good at finding eggs." I added with a nod.

"Awesome! Hope you really are good." Abigail excitedly replied.

"It's time for the highlight of today's festivities... The Annual Spring Egg Hunt!" Mayor Lewis exclaimed. Abigail hurried over to where he stood, and gestured for me to follow. I quickly followed and stood next to her, Maru standing on the other side of me. Sam stood across from Maru, by his younger brother Vincent and the shy Jas standing by him. "Calm down now, kiddos. You're going to need to all your energy if you hope to find the most eggs and take home the exclusive prize. Now... Is everyone ready? Let the egg hunt begin!" Lewis exclaimed. Everyone ran off, and I did too. I looked around, darting about as I picked up eggs. After a bit Lewis called everyone over. We all set our eggs down gently in different baskets. After a few more minutes, Lewis returned to us.

"Wow, look at all these eggs! Now if only I could get you kids to pick up litter this efficiently, we'd have the cleanest town this side of the Gem Sea!" The mayor said with a chuckle. "And now, the winner of this year's egg hunt... Alice! Here's your prize! Enjoy!" He said, smiling as he handed me a straw hat and a pouch of what I guessed was money. I smiled and placed the hat on my head, and took the money.

"Congratulations Alice!" Abigail said with a smile.

"Congrats Alice." Sebastian said glancing at me.

"Thank you." I said with a shy smile, my gaze turned to Sebastian.


	4. Hate the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice's POV  
> For the young pale farmer summer is miserable.

It was the first Friday of the summer season, I had been living on Harmony Farm for one month now. I tended to the blueberry sprouts under the blazing hot sun that I had planted the first day. I could feel my face turning a bright red under that awful sun. After I finished I retreated back into my house, heading to the kitchen and sticking my head into the freezer part of the fridge. I humored the idea of stripping and hiding in my room all day, but decided against it. I sighed, changing into some lighter clothing to try and fight the heat, heading to Pierre's small general store.

"Good morning Miss Alice." The cheery Pierre said as I entered the store.

"Good? Ha. That's funny. I feel miserable." I said as I picked up a small bag, placing the fresh cherries into the bag. I also looked over, and picked up some sunburn aloe. I walked towards the counter. "I will take these please Pierre." I said, placing them both on the counter.

"Of course Miss Alice, I hope you feel better soon. Have a nice day." Pierre replied as I payed for my items, nodding and leaving. I headed back home to the farm, entering the kitchen and finding some popsicle making things I had, and a blender. I put the cherries in the blender after pulling off the stems, turning it on and soon having cherry juice.

"Mmm... that'll be delicious when it's all done." I said to myself, smelling the sweet scent of the cherries and pouring it into the popsicle molds, then putting the mold into the freezer. After a moment of cooling down, I closed the freezer door. I wandered over to the tv in the living room and turned it on and decided to catch up on one of my favorite shows, Not Natural. After a few episodes, I got up and headed to the kitchen to check the popsicles, taking one of them and returning to the two Losechester boys. After a few more episodes, I looked over at my phone and saw a text from Abigail.

**Hey.**

**Hello Abigail.**

**You coming over to the Stardrop today?**

**Of course. I'll be there soon.**

**Cool. See you soon.**

I groaned as I got up, the thought of getting up and going outside in the summer heat was not something I was too ecstatic about. I turned off the tv and put my phone in my pocket. Heading towards the Stardrop Saloon, when I entered the saloon, I was greeted by Gus and Emily. I softly smiled and nodded at the two, heading towards the smaller arcade room in the saloon.

"Hey Alice!" Sam exclaimed, turning to face me as I entered the room.

"Hello Sam, Abigail, Sebastian." I said with a small smile.

"Hey." Sebastian said, not even looking up from the pool table as I entered the room.

"Ugh... I hate the summer..." I groaned, sitting down on the couch next to Abigail.

"You do look awful red Alice." Abigail said with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm going to be sunburnt aren't I...?" I said with a sigh. The ebony haired young man lightly chuckled. "What's funny about that?" I asked with a small pout.

"Nothing, I just know what that's like." Sebastian said, glancing over at me. I could feel my face reddening, but not from sunburn. Something about the pale, dark haired young man had me under his spell. I softly smiled, at him pondering what exactly he thought of me.

"Hey, Alice have you gotten to know some of the other girls here?" Abigail asked me.

"A bit. Not too much honestly." I replied, glancing towards Abigail.

"Hmm... how about we have a girl's night and a sleepover?" Abigail offered.

"That sounds like fun. I wouldn't mind that." I said with a small smile. "Who would be there?" I asked.

"Well, me, you, Penny probably would like to join, and maybe Emily too." The young woman said.

"We could have it at my house. I'll try and get some more popsicle molds if we do it in the summer. And some fans." I offered.

"Sounds good. I can bring some movies or games." She said with a smile.

"Alright then. I'll get a bunch of things to make popsicles too." I said looking at Abigail.

"We'll have to play some games so you get to know everyone." Abigail said nodding. I smiled and nodded.  _This might be fun actually._


End file.
